Phototragedy
by Shogai Karin
Summary: Sasuke ciuman sama Sasori di lab? OMG! Gak mungkin, gak mungkin. Pasti kamera Hinata bermasalah. "—Mana mungkin aku berciuman dengan Sasori sementara aku berpacaran dengan Hinata?" Sasuke melirik si gadis lavender. Dan Sasori pun cemburu.
1. Chapter 1

"KYAAA! SASUKE-KUUUN…!"

Kerumunan gadis-gadis Konoha Gakuen memadati koridor, menyambut kedatangan pangeran mereka dengan histeria. Tidak peduli apa pangeran tersebut bisa mendepaknya dengan satu tangan. Sasuke benar-benar malas akan tradisi membosankan ini. Bisakah sehari ia tidak merasa seperti selebriti?

Akhirnya kerumunan tersibak dan Sasuke bisa melintasi koridor sekolah dengan nyaman. Dikendurkannya tali ranselnya, sehingga mendepak seorang cewek yang berjalan melewati punggungnya. Tubuh cewek itu terlempar ke lantai.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Apa sih yang ada di ranselnya? Cuma bola basket dan lima buku tebal dari perpus.

"Uff…"

Sasuke terpaksa juga membalikkan tubuhnya 180 derajat ke belakang. Dia memandang si cewek yang sedang membersihkan roknya dan berusaha bangkit lagi dari lantai. Dengan helaan nafas pendek, diulurkannya tangannya pada cewek—sang korban. "Berdiri. Berikan tanganmu."

"B-b—"

Sekarang cewek itu mendongakkan wajahnya, dan Sasuke mengenalinya. Itu Hinata, yang paling penggugup di kelasnya, meskipun Sasuke tidak yakin Hinata sepolos pembawaannya. Hinata, ragu-ragu, menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Sasuke, kemudian cowok itu menarik tangannya bangkit.

"T-terima kasih."

Hinata pun melangkah melewatinya.

**ҩҩҩ  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.:Phototragedy:.<strong>

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**Warning! Alur maksa dan segudang typo**_

_.:SasuHinaSaso:._

* * *

><p>"Ayolah, Hinata. Kalau kau mau menukar posisimu di tugas praktek Biologi nanti, aku akan membelikanmu Canon terbaru," teriak Sakura riang ketika melihat Hinata melintas di depannya.<p>

Hinata berhenti. Seandainya aku tahu caranya, Sakura. Ia menghela nafas. Lagipula toh dia ngiler juga dengan kamera yang dijanjikan Sakura. Namun apa daya...

Di kelas 12 menjelang lulus ini, guru mereka mengadakan praktek biologi yang melibatkan pembedahan hewan, sedikit pelajaran Kimia dan ketahanan ekstra terhadap darah. Setiap siswa dikelompokkan tiga-tiga. Sakura sekelompok dengan Naruto dan Sai. Mengingat Naruto pintar menangkap kodok yang lepas... seharusnya cewek itu bersyukur.

Hinata yang malang. Dia hanya tahu seni fotografi, Kimia dan Sastra. Biologi bukan minatnya. Untunglah Orochimaru—sang guru Biologi—memasangkannya dengan Sasuke dan Sasori.

Itulah masalahnya!

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa," kata Sakura menyerah.

Seharusnya Sakura-lah yang ada di posisinya, bukan Hinata. Hal itu bakal banyak membantu. Sasori, seingat Hinata, adalah sepupu jauh sekaligus teman terdekat Sakura, jago Biologi. Sedangkan Sasuke adalah seseorang yang sangaaaaaat Sakura sukai.

SALAH. Yang semua orang sukai—

kecuali Hinata, si maniak fotografi.

"Maaf ya, Sakura-chan," ujar Hinata pelan, merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah dianggap serius."

Jam istirahat hampir berakhir ketika Hinata melepas kalungan kameranya dari leher dan memberikannya pada Sakura, seperti memberikan medali. "Ano... tolong pegang sebentar, ya? Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Kemudian Hinata pun berlari ke kamar mandi.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Ditatapnya kamera itu. Setidaknya ia punya waktu untuk...

"Sakura-chan! Aku cari kau ke mana-mana, ternyata ada di sini," Naruto yang datang entah dari mana menghampirinya, sementara cuaca semakin siang. "Sai juga mencarimu. Ayo, kita hampir terlambat di kelas Seni. Oh iya, Hinata-chan mana?"

_Berakhir sudah waktuku untuk sendirian._

**ҩҩҩ  
><strong>

**Keesokan harinya.**

Kamis pagi. Berbeda dengan anak lainnya, jam 6 ini Sasori masih mimpi. Pasti karena terjaga semalaman demi tugas Sastra yang... harus ia akui, menyebalkan. Tapi sekarang...

Diulurkannya tangannya demi meraih jam weker yang sedari tadi masih berbunyi. Harusnya benda ini membangunkannya tepat jam 5 pagi. Sasori terjaga sepenuhnya, merasa kesal. Menyadari ia hanya punya 30 menit untuk bersiap, ia melompat dari tempat tidur dan menyambar handuk.

**ҩҩҩ  
><strong>

Sasori mengayunkan langkahnya dengan bosan. Baginya, tidak ada hal penting yang bisa menimpanya jam segini, di hari yang biasa ini.

Benar-benar daaaataaaar.

XII-A, dalam jajaran kelas IPA—kelasnya juga—merupakan kelas paling bergengsi dan diidamkan adik kelas mereka. Penghuninya hanya anak-anak yang ber-IQ lebih atau bertalenta khusus. Sebenarnya aneh mengingat Naruto yang biasa saja itu juga ikut di dalamnya—apa ada bantuan "orang dalam"? Jadi, panggilan bergengsi tadi mungkin agak berlebihan.

Kemudian, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ohayou," sapa seorang gadis dengan senyum _full_ memenuhi wajahnya. Jadi mirip Naruto. Satu-satunya hal menonjol dari gadis itu adalah warna rambutnya yang _pink gum_, membuatnya semakin mirip dengan permen karet berjalan. Itu Sakura, satu dari sekian banyak kerabatnya yang sinting.

"Hm."

"Belum telat, kok. Masih ada setengah jam buat nyiapin meja eksekusi," hibur Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya.

Eksekusi kodok? pikir Sasori sinis.

Ia tahu, senyum janggal seperti itu hanya ditujukan untuknya. Semua orang mengenal Sakura sebagai cewek yang, yah, tangguh, berkuasa tapi langsung berubah manis di hadapan Sasuke, pangerannya. Sasori tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Yang penting sekarang dia tidak telat.

"Kok diem?" tanya Sakura.

"..."

"Nii-san nggak sakit, kan?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"NGGAK SAKIT APANYA? LIHAT KAKIMU, SAKURA!" Sasori mengaduh, sambil menunjuk kakinya sendiri. Sakura melompat menjauh karena kaget.

"Kenapa nggak bilang kalau kakiku menginjak kakimu dari tadi?" keluhnya. Tapi perhatian Sakura mudah teralih kepada hal lain. "Hinata!" teriaknya entah pada siapa, begitu melihat Hinata melintas di depan mereka, menuju ruang UKS.

Hinata menoleh begitu merasa ada yang memanggilnya.

Sakura berlari mendekati sohibnya, sambil tetap merangkul pundak sepupunya. Hinata mengulas senyum tipis.

"A-aku ada shift jaga di UKS, Sakura-chan. Sampai... kelas di mulai," kata Hinata basa-basi. Kemudian sang cewek indigo melirik Sasori.

Sasori memerah—semerah rambutnya. Soal gadis bernama Hinata itu, hmm... itu masa lalu. Sasori pernah naksir cewek itu, berawal dari festival sekolah tahun lalu, tapi ia tidak yakin perasaan suka bisa merambat sampai sekarang. Paling tidak Sasori bersyukur karena Hinata juga belum pernah pacaran dengan siapapun.

"Tapi kita harus ada di lab sebelum kelas dimulai," kata Sakura kecewa. "Kau kan, bisa minta izin."

"Oh... iya," gumam Hinata. "Nanti... aku bilang ke Kurenai-sensei."

Sasori akan bilang sesuatu, sebelum terdengar keributan dari kejauhan. Suara cewek-cewek memekik lalu berkerumun seperti semut di koridor. Hinata menghela nafas. Pasti gadis-gadis itu lagi. Dan Sasuke yang baru datang menuju kelasnya sendiri dikerumuni para fans girl. Sakura melonjak senang.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN...!" pekik Sakura seraya berlari ke arah kerumunan—salah, ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan malas dan membelokkan langkahnya menuju lab.

Kini tinggallah Sasori dan Hinata. Mereka terdiam dan saling memandang karena bingung.

"Jadi, sekarang... mau ke lab bareng?" tawar Sasori canggung.

"B-boleh," sambut Hinata terbata-bata.

Mereka menyusuri koridor, berdua, terlihat seperti putri dan pangeran.

****ҩҩҩ**  
><strong>

Laboratorium IPA kali ini amat berisik. Terdapat sepuluh meja, sederet laci dan beberapa wastafel. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi hasil percobaan murid yang ditaruh di lemari kaca. Lab itu berbau _parsley_. Murid-murid saling berbisik dan menggosip sekaligus mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke, tak peduli Sasuke memerhatikan mereka atau tidak.

Sasuke malah memerhatikan pisau bedah yang akan mereka gunakan nanti di atas meja. Hinata mengambil baskom _stainless steel_, membawanya ke wastafel, mengisi air sampai penuh dan menaruh kembali baskom tersebut di atas meja.

"I-ini cukup, Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Menyadari pertanyaannya tidak ditanggapi, Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke agar bisa melihat mata cowok tersebut. Jangan-jangan tidur.

"Sa-Sasuke-san?"

"Jangan panggil aku Sasuke-san," bisik Sasuke saat wajah mereka hanya berjarak tiga senti. Hinata tertegun, bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah dalam jarak sedekat itu dan menarik punggungnya kembali. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Berurusan dengan seorang Uchiha terkadang berbahaya.

Tapi Sasuke cuek saja. Sasuke pula yang pertama menyadari mereka tidak punya serbet. Ia berbalik menghadap meja di belakangnya—tempat Karin, Ino, dan Shikamaru—dan bertanya pendek. "Punya serbet lebih?"

Karin dan Ino mendesis bahagia. "Sasuke-kun meminta serbet padaku!" soraknya norak pada semua orang. Lab bertambah berisik.

Shikamaru menyikut lengan Ino malas. "Berikan serbet itu," dan ia kembali tidur.

Lab lebih berisik lagi, sebab perkataan Shikamaru tadi didengar semua orang. Dengan malu-malu kucing [lagi-lagi norak] andalannya, Ino menyodorkan serbet di tangannya dan mematri pengalaman ini seumur hidup di hatinya.

_Ini pengalaman langka! Aku memberikan serbet pada Sasuke-kun!_ pikir Ino girang.

"Ini serbetnya," Sasuke memberikan serbet tadi pada Sasori. "Kau kan, ahlinya."

Sasori mengangguk tak peduli.

Sang guru biologi mengambil alih murid didiknya—baru kembali entah dari mana—Orochimaru menepukkan tangannya tiga kali dan memberi komando pada murid-muridnya. "Diam, tenanglah. Sekarang keluarkan hewannya. Hati-hati bagi yang memegang kodok...!"

"Biar aku yang ambil," kata Sasori ketika Hinata akan merunduk untuk mengambil kodok yang mereka taruh di toples kecil, di bawah meja. Hinata menyerah. Ia membiarkan Sasori mengambilnya.

Mereka harus menaruh kodok itu di alas kecil dan kaki-tangannya ditahan dengan paku. Sebelum itu, sang kodok harus dibunuh terlebih dahulu. Kedengarannya seram. Hinata tidak mau ikutan soal yang itu.

Sasuke mengisi botol selai yang isinya sudah dibuang dengan sedikit kapas. Sasori menyodorkan kloroform. Sasuke membasahi kapas dengan kloroform, lalu membekapkannya pada si kodok. Hinata memandangi mereka beserta kodoknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke memberikan kodok berbalut kapas cairan kloroform dan botol tadi pada Hinata.

"K-kejam sekal—"

Dipandanginya kodok gendut itu lekat-lekat. Wajah lebar gamang sang kodok terlihat lucu di detik-detik kematiannya. Dengan lamat, Hinata memasukkan kodok tersebut ke dalam botol selai. Ia menutup rapat botolnya.

"Apanya yang kejam?" potong Sasuke dingin.

Hinata tercekat. Apa Sasuke mendengarnya? Ah. Hinata menggeleng cepat-cepat.

"Itu lebih baik daripada kita langsung melukai kodoknya, Hinata-chan," hibur seseorang.

Sasori? Hinata menegakkan wajah. Ia mendapati Sasori yang menatapnya ramah di sebelah kirinya dan Sasuke yang bertampang datar di sebelah kanannya.

Sasori memanggilnya 'Hinata-chan'.

**ҩҩҩ  
><strong>

Untuk urusan yang ini, Hinata benar-benar tidak mau terlibat. Menjelajahi setiap organ dalam kodok mungil tak berdosa di hadapannya terlalu... menyedihkan. Hinata terlalu nggak tegaan. Mau diapakan lagi, sudah dari lahirnya.

Sasuke menyodorkannya sebuah skalpel berdarah-darah. Bau amis dan rawa-rawa menguar dari skalpel tersebut. Perut kodok di depannya sudah... eww, menganga lebar. Tapi kok Sasori dan Sasuke biasa saja, ya? Sasori karena sudah lahirnya. Sasuke karena tampang psikopatnya kambuh, mungkin.

Aku tidak kuat lagi, pikir Hinata dalam hati. Lagipula... oh ya! Kegiatan XII ini perlu diabadikan juga dalam mading. "Boleh aku... keluar sebentar? Aku p-perlu ambil... beberapa gambar. B-buat mading."

Sasori mengangguk.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

**ҩҩҩ  
><strong>

Bagus. Akhirnya keluar juga dari pusat pembantaian binatang itu. Setelah menghampiri wastafel sejenak, Hinata kembali ke kelasnya dan balik dengan kamera di tangan.

"Kurenai-sensei pasti senang kalau melihat kemampuanku makin bagus," gumam Hinata sambil mengambil beberapa foto teman-teman labnya dari jendela yang terbuka dan puas akan hasilnya, sebab tidak ada anak narsis yang numpang lewat di situ. Dan...

Sasuke dan Sasori. Mereka juga perlu diambil fotonya. Kalau cukup berani, Hinata mungkin akan menambahkan sesuatu di bawah foto itu—Pangeran Konoha dalam Aksi Pembantaian Kodok!

Ia berjalan lebih ke kiri, menghampiri pintu masuk lab yang juga terbuka lebar. Posisi di sana cocok untuk memotret siapapun dalam lab tanpa ketahuan. Sasuke dan Sasori juga terlihat jelas di sini.

Tapi kelihatannya dua cowok itu tidak sedang akur. Sasuke pindah posisi—menyebrangi sisi meja yang satunya sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan Sasori, sehingga dalam sudut pandang Hinata, sosok Sasuke menutupi wajah Sasori, alhasil dua-duanya sama-sama tidak tertangkap kamera. Mungkin Hinata harus mencari sudut lain.

"Setelah ini...?"

"Kubur yang rapi."

"Dia sudah mati."

"Dikubur lebih baik."

"Apa untungnya?"

Tidak biasanya Hinata mendengar Sasuke berdebat secara eksklusif, yah, meskipun suara Sasuke juga terdengar biasa saja. Hinata terkikik perlahan. Dia benar-benar akan mencari sudut yang lebih baik dari ini.

Belum sempat Hinata menggerakkan kakinya, seorang anak kelas 1 berlari terburu-buru dari arah samping dan menyenggolnya. Kameranya sudah menyala.

Brukk!

Tapi, anak itu tetap saja berlari.

Ckrek!

Bagus. Satu foto terjepret sudah di saat momen yang bukan saatnya. Hinata memungut kameranya dari lantai. Mau tidak mau, ia pasti tidak sengaja menjepret Sasori dan Sasuke yang sedang bertengkar. Apa itu bahan bagus buat mading?

"Hinata!" sapa Sakura riang yang entah-datang-dari-mana. "Aku baru saja selesai," katanya ringan. Ia menyambar kamera Hinata dengan cepat. "Wah, kamu habis ngapain?"

"Eh... Ano—"

Sakura menekan tombol galeri cepat-cepat, dan seketika mulutnya mengering.

"Hinata... kau..."

"A-ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kau... Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke pangeranku adalah seorang... seorang..."

Hinata mengambil kameranya balik dan menelan ludah. Insiden tadi membuatnya menjepret Sasuke dan Sasori dalam _angle_ yang sangat sempurna sehingga membuat mereka berdua terlihat seperti...

_CIUMAN!_

**ҩҩҩ  
><strong>

"S-Sakura-chan! Itu..."

Sakura kembali menyambar kamera dari pegangan Hinata, bahkan sebelum Hinata menghapus foto itu, membawanya lari sambil tersedu-sedu. Beberapa cewek lain tertarik akan tingkah aneh Sakura dan mendekat padanya. "Ada apa?"

"Lihat sendiri!"

Desis dan jeritan kecewa dari kerumunan Sasuke FC begitu melihat ke dalam layar kamera—yang masih menampilkan galeri. Foto salah paham itu membuat geger. Para Sasuke FC syok.

"Nggak... nggak mungkin!"

"Sudah kuduga, cowok ganteng itu pasti _gay_."

Hinata tidak bisa bergerak. Ia bisa apa? Sakura bisa saja melaporkan foto itu pada Tsunade-sama, mencetaknya, membiarkan Tsunade-sama memanggil orang tua dari ketiga anak itu...

Tiga. Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sasori.

"Aku akan melaporkannya pada Tsunade-sama," terdengar seruan Sakura yang sudah menjauh darinya. Berikut timpalan dari orang-orang yang tadi merubungi Sakura.

Oh, tidaaak!

**ҩҩҩ  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf karena saya [dengan sintingnya] ngepublish fict baru sementara yang itu aja belom diselesain =="<strong>

**Ide ini datang dengan indahnya waktu mikirin pairing Sasuke x Sasori (oh Jashin ampuni saya ==")**

**Niatnya oneshot, kepanjangan jadi multichap. Kalo nggak twoshoot yah threeshoot (?) =w="**

**Review? OwO"**


	2. Chapter 2

Malam hari. Sakura sedang melahap gila-gilaan biskuit coklat yang ia beli tadi pagi. Mencoba meredakan guncangan hatinya, ia menggapai-gapai remote televisi di atas lantai. Ternyata tidak ada acara bagus di televisi.

Foto terkutuk itu sudah dicetak atas bantuan seseorang di klub fotografi dan kini berada di genggaman tangan yang aman. Guru piket. Dan kamera Hinata pun ikut disita. Hinataaaaa...

Andai Hinata tidak ada, tentu foto itu tidak akan pernah dilihatnya dan fakta menyedihkan itu tidak perlu sampai di telinganya. Tapi Hinata tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Sasuke-kun... ugh, masa' pangerannya itu lebih tertarik dengan sesama jenis, sih? Padahal di sini ada Sakura yang setia menanti dan mengejar-ngejar dirinya sepenuh hati. DENGAN SASORI, PULA! SEPUPUNYA SENDIRI!

CIUMAN, pula!

**ҩҩҩ**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Phototragedy:.<strong>

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**_Warning! Ide aneh, maksa dan terlalu banyak typo, telat update_**

_.:SasuHinaSaso_

* * *

><p>Tepat di saat Sakura mencak-mencak sambil banting-banting bantal sofa, seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Sakura melompat, menghampiri pintu rumah dan memutar kuncinya.<p>

"Tadai—"

"Nii-san. Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Sakura jengkel, bersiap menutup pintu kembali.

"—ma. Bukannya aku sering ke sini kalau nggak ada kerjaan?" tanya Sasori kalem.

Mereka, Sasori dan Sakura, tinggal sendiri-sendiri dan terpisah dari orang tua dan nenek Sasori. Lagunya sih, belajar hidup mandiri. Masing-masing diberikan sepetak rumah mungil dekat sekolah lengkap dengan furniturnya. Tapi terkadang Sasori bosan sendirian di rumahnya bila tidak ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan. Main _playstation_ kan enaknya berdua, dengan Sakura.

Tapi sekarang, Sakura sedang jengkel.

"Lain kali saja. Terima kasih," kata Sakura datar. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menutup pintu kembali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori lembut. Sebelah tangannya menahan pintu berdaun ganda tersebut agar Sakura tidak bisa menutupnya lagi.

Sakura melirik Sasori jengkel. Anak itu memang sok tanpa dosa! Kau baru saja mencium pangeranku, tahu!

"Aku cuma... _badmood_. Ada apa?" kata Sakura akhirnya, bertanya balik.

Sasori mengibaskan seplastik DVD di tangannya. "Ini film horror kesukaanmu. Jadi kita nggak perlu ke bioskop lagi... di sini ada DVD Player?" bujuknya.

Oke, pikir Sakura. Rasanya aneh menanyakan Sasori tentang 'itu'. Mungkin besok saja, saat ia sudah tahu semuanya. Lagipula Sakura memang lagi pengen nonton _Grudge_, kan?

**ҩҩҩ**

Keesokan harinya.

... pagi yang membingungkan. Lain dari biasanya. Semua orang menatap aneh padanya. Ada yang terlihat jijik, penasaran, bahkan ada yang kecewa. Dan beberapa geng penggosip di sekolahnya mulai berbisik akan itu.

Akan apa?

Sasori tidak mengerti. Apa ada yang aneh di wajahnya? Tidak ada. Atau pembawaannya yang aneh? Biasa saja. Lalu apa?

Sakura juga kembali jengkel padanya seperti kemarin. Ya ampun! Kalau ia punya salah, bilang saja. Meskipun seingatnya ia belum pernah marah-marah pada Sakura.

"Yeah! Ini dia tokoh kita!" sambut Kiba heboh ketika Sasori tiba di kelasnya. Benar-benar aneh. Segerombol anak cowok tertawa sambil memandang nakal ke arahnya. Para cewek saling berbisik-bisik. Dan para Sasuke FC, setidaknya, menatap tajam padanya.

Tokoh?

Berusaha mengacuhkan mereka semua, Sasori menghampiri Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu datang dan bertanya, "mereka kenapa, sih?"

Sakura menatapnya tajam.

"Cari tahu saja sendiri," kata Sakura cuek.

**ҩҩҩ**

Apa sih sanksi bagi pasangan gay?

Hinata berpikir serius ketika memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri di perpustakaan. Tidak terlalu asing, sih, di ruangan itu juga ada Tenten yang sibuk mengecek daftar peminjam buku perpus. Hinata kembali memikirkan nasib Sasuke dan Sasori. Apa mereka berdua sudah tahu?

Apa sih sanksi bagi pasangan gay? Yang mungkin mendapat sanksi mungkin Hinata sendiri. Bila foto itu terbukti hanya masalah sepele, mungkin pihak Uchiha akan menebas lehernya.

Oh, tidak!

"Jadi, kau yang murni mengambil foto itu, Hinata?" pertanyaan Tenten mengagetkannya.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap. "Eh... sebenarnya itu kesalahpahaman... Tenten-chan tahu, kan?" ia mencoba bicara yang sebenarnya. Tenten kan' bukan anggota Sasuke FC—karena sudah punya pacar.

"Yeah. Coba kutebak. Masalah sudut, kan?" sambar Tenten cepat. Hinata mengangguk. "Tapi buat apa juga kau mengambil foto Sasuke dan Sasori dalam _angle_ semenakjubkan itu? Kau tidak sengaja, kan?" tanyanya curiga.

Hinata kembali terpuruk. "I-itu tidak sengaja, Tenten-chan! Aku tersenggol s-seseorang dan tiba-tiba terjepret sendiri dan... dan Sakura datang dan langsung m-menyambar kameraku," jelasnya terbata-bata.

"Oke. Aku percaya kau," respon Tenten pendek, masih dengan nada curiganya, seperti biasa. "Tapi yang jelas, kau sudah membuat nama baik Uchiha dan Akasuna tercemar. Dan mungkin..." ia terdiam sejenak.

"Apa?"

"Nama keluargamu juga tercemar."

**ҩҩҩ**

**Malam hari, kediaman Uchiha.**

"Ayahmu akan pulang besok malam, Sasuke."

"Ya."

Apa urusannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba ibunya membicarakan hal itu? Dia juga tahu kalau ayahnya bakal pulang besok malam dari mengurus klien di Singapura. Satu lagi; hubungannya dengan sang ayah tidak begitu dekat. Sasuke jarang sekali bertemu Fugaku Uchiha sejak lahirnya.

"Dan mungkin akan lebih cepat demi mengurus kasusmu di sekolah."

Kasus. Sasuke tidak ingat pernah membuat kasus di sekolah dalam waktu dekat ini. Kecuali waktu tas gendutnya mendepak Hinata dan menyebabkan gadis itu terlempar, dan sedikit memar. Tapi itu kan' tidak bisa dikategorikan.

"Tadi pagi aku menerima e-mail pribadi yang dikirim pihak sekolah. Mereka menjelaskan segalanya dan insiden yang kau alami di sekolah. Aku tidak habis pikir. Kenapa tidak pernah berbicara denganku sebelumnya? Bayangkan bila relasi-relasi keluarga kita tahu."

Sasuke makin tidak mengerti. Ia membalas pendek. "Kasus apa?"

Mikoto menghela nafas dan memasang _deathglare_ terseramnya.

"SASUKE! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau benar-benar tertutup pada orang tuamu sendiri. Pihak sekolah mendapatkan fotomu yang sedang _berciuman_ dengan _anak lelaki_. Apa itu hal kecil, Sayang?" ia nyaris membanting pintu kamar anaknya karena kesal, tapi dipertahankan saja _deathglare_ tadi.

"Foto?"

**ҩҩҩ**

**Keesokan harinya.**

Belum hilang rasa herannya pada sang ibu tadi malam, siang ini Naruto malah mengganggunya.

"Ya ampun! Sasuke! Sasuke! Kemari."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Si jabrik itu lagi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Naruto memang mirip Annoying Orange yang terkenal di Youtube itu. Oranye dan mengganggu.

"Ke sini, Teme! Kau belum pernah mendengar yang ini, ya?"

Akhirnya Naruto sendiri yang menghampirinya. Naruto berpakaian olahraga biasa. Dia ikut tenis, Shikamaru dan Kiba juga. Naruto memasang tampang khawatir sekaligus jail di wajahnya.

"Ternyata kau menjalin hubungan di balik layar, ya? Semua orang sudah tahu, lho!" seru Naruto riang, seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

Naruto membimbingnya memasuki gymnasium lebih dalam lalu duduk di atas bangku panjang di samping lapangan badminton. Naruto menyodorkan sekaleng minuman ion, tapi Sasuke tidak menyambutnya.

"Maksudmu apa? Menjalin hubungan?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Pacaran saja belum pernah.

"Jangan berlagak amnesia, Teme. Katanya kau menjalin hubungan... dengan cowok, kan? Dengan Sasori!"

Untung saja ia tidak menyambut minuman dari Naruto karena kalau iya, mungkin sekarang ia sudah tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Kata siapa?"

"Semua orang, Teme. Kalau nggak percaya, tanya aja Sasuke FC."

Sekarang, cowok bermata onyx itu benar-benar bingung. Oh. Apa ada hubungannya dengan berita menakjubkan plus nggak masuk akal dari ibunya kemarin? Pacaran. Ciuman. Sama cowok. Sama Sasori? Niat pacaran aja ogah. Dengan cowok? Sayangnya, orientasinya masih normal. Yang benar saja. Andaikan Sasori itu perempuan pun ia tak mau. Sasuke tidak selera dengan rambut merah.

"Masalahnya, hal itu tidak benar, Dobe," kata Sasuke sinis setelah bisa mengontrol kekagetannya. "Cuma gosip murahan."

"Tapi mereka punya bukti, lho," sela Naruto serius.

Sasuke penasaran.

"Bukti? Maksud—"

"Sasuke Uchiha," seorang guru tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang mereka sambil berdeham pelan, "Ikut aku ke ruang kepala sekolah."

**ҩҩҩ**

"Ini anak-anak yang Anda cari, Tsunade-sama," kata Kurenai sambil mendorong Sasori dan Sasuke lebih dekat ke hadapan Tsunade.

"Kau boleh kembali ke kantor sekarang," Tsunade-sama mengangguk anggun di kursinya. Sasori terhenyak. Untuk apa ia dibawa ke ruangan kepsek? Sementara Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alis sesaat, kemudian menarik tempat duduk di hadapan Tsunade. Sasori melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hai', Tsunade-sama," Kurenai membungkuk hormat. Kemudian ia membuka pintu dan keluar ruangan.

Selain mereka, ada Hinata di situ. Terduduk canggung di salah satu kursi di hadapan meja—ada tiga kursi di situ. Untuk apa Hinata di sini? Sasori ikut mengernyit.

Untuk apa _dia_ ada di sini?

"Jadi, Sasori," Tsunade memulai pembicaraan tiba-tiba, membuat Sasori terkejut sekilas. "Kau pasti mengingat peraturan ketat di sekolah ini, kan?"

Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasori seadanya.

"Dan kau, Sasuke Uchiha, kau sudah mengerti bahwa—aku sudah sering mengulang-ulang dalam upacara—sekolah kita ini _bukan sekolah tanpa tata krama_?"

"Ya," kata Sasuke singkat—meskipun ia juga tidak mengerti.

Tsunade berdeham. Hinata, terapit di tengah-tengah dua cowok tampan (menurutnya)—Sasuke dan Sasori—sambil berkeringat dingin. Perasaannya juga sudah tahu apa maksud mereka dipanggil ke sini.

"Lantas, apa kalian bisa menjelaskan tentang ini?" Tsunade menyorongkan selembar foto masih-baru dari genggaman jemari lentiknya dengan agak marah. Foto itu melambai-lambai dalam pegangannya. Sasuke dan Sasori tersentak.

APA-APAAN INI?

FOTO MEREKA YANG LAGI CIUMAN?

"Apa Anda berpikir bahwa orang yang ada di foto itu kami, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sasori tidak mengerti. Tsunade membalasnya dengan helaan nafas dan anggukan.

"Tapi itu bukan kami," bantah Sasuke datar.

"Foto itu diambil kemarin, dan Hinata yang mengambilnya," sela Tsunade tenang. Sasuke dan Sasori kembali tersentak. "Dan dia pasti bisa mengetahui apa yang dipotretnya, dan mempertanggungjawabkannya."

Hinata tercekat. Pertanggungjawaban? Sialan. Peraturan dalam klub fotografi di sekolahnya, salah satunya berbunyi; barangsiapa yang menciptakan karya berbau vulgar apalagi sampai membiarkannya terpublikasi, akan dikenakan sanksi—

_—yang tidak ringan._

"Bila kalian minta pendapatku," Tsunade berbicara kembali. "Tentu saja aku tidak terima. Bermesraan bahkan berciuman bibir di muka umum dapat menyebabkan penurunan poin ketertiban sekolah. Lagipula, Sasori adalah delegasi satu-satunya sekolah dalam setiap perlombaan akademik sementara Sasuke, KAU murid teladan di bidang olahraga. Apa jadinya bila—" ia menghela nafas pendek. Tatapannya berubah tajam pada Sasuke, kemudian Sasori. "Kau mendapat pemotongan 50 poin."

"Tidak!" Hinata mendengar dirinya sendiri berteriak. Ia menampar mulutnya sendiri karena malu. "Ini semua sa-salahku. Jangan hukum m-mereka. Aku—"

"Dan Hinata," potong Tsunade. "Aku juga sangat menyayangkanmu. Kau sudah membiarkan karyamu sendiri—yang tidak pantas—untuk terpublikasi. Juga ada hukuman." Hinata menciut di tempatnya. Sasuke dan Sasori mengernyit. "Bahkan mungkin pemotongan poin yang lebih besar dari yang dua temanmu dapatkan."

**ҩҩҩ**

**Malam hari.**

Tidak. Tidak boleh. Masalah ini sudah terlalu jauh, semua orang sudah curiga, dan terutama dirinya sendiri.

Kondisinya terjepit. Bila Hinata mengaku bahwa ini hanya masalah sudut dan kecerobohannya, Sasuke FC bakal curiga Hinata memang sengaja mengambilnya. Bila tidak, Sasuke dan Sasori akan mulai mengutuknya.

Apalagi setelah Sakura menjauhinya. Padahal hanya Sakura satu-satunya temannya. Ada Tenten, sih. Tapi anak itu tomboy, lebih suka menggunakan logika daripada kebetulan dan semacam itu. Terus, sekarang Hinata gimana, dong?

Besok dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Tsunade-sama. Masa bodoh Hinata akan dituduh sengaja atau tidak, ataupun ancaman dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Yang penting, Hinata bisa menyelamatkan dua nama.

**ҩҩҩ**

**Keesokan harinya.**

Rasanya, semua orang makin semangat membicarakan hal "itu". Sasori bertambah bingung. Sasuke bertambah kesal.

"Kalau kau benar-benar tidak melakukan "itu", lalu siapa yang dipotret Hinata kemarin-kemarin, Teme?" tanya Naruto, yang sudah diberitahu serba singkat akan semuanya. "Pastinya dia nggak motret hantu, kan?"

Sasuke menumpukkan lengan di atas meja. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi tatapan matanya mengatakan, _"jangan sebut-sebut kata "itu" keras-keras, Dobe,"_ dan matanya kembali suram.

"Tapi kau benar-benar nggak pacaran sama Sasori, kan?" goda Naruto tiba-tiba. Sang Uchiha bungsu meliriknya malas.

"Tidak."

—Tidak ada percakapan lagi. Naruto menjauhkan sedikit kursinya yang ia putar balik ke belakang agar bisa berhadapan dengan meja Sasuke. Baginya, jam istirahat itu menyenangkan. Sisanya membosankan. Kalau mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk main sepak bola atau makan ramen, Naruto benar-benar sudah cabut sekolah dari lima belas menit yang lalu.

Mereka—Sasuke dan Naruto—terdiam saja di kelas mereka. Biasanya suka mengoceh macam-macam, dan Sasuke yang menjadi pendengar setia. Tentang cewek incaran Naruto, tentang ekskul mereka—apa saja. Namun sekarang Sasuke sedang _bad mood_ dan Naruto berfirasat lebih baik tidak mengganggunya.

Terlihat dari tautan alisnya.

"Kau benar-benar kesal pada Hinata, ya?" bisik Naruto pelan.

Sasuke terkejut. Ia bergeming.

"Sst. Jawab, Teme."

"... aku sudah tidak peduli lagi."

"Haaah. Teme, Teme. Selalu saja membohongi diri sendi—"

Perkataannya terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap riuh di koridor kelas. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memberi isyarat pada Sasuke, kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Halaaah, bilang saja kamu memang ingin menjatuhkan nama Sasuke-kun!" terdengar seperti suara Ino.

Kemudian ribut-ribut suara dari Sasuke FC. Sasuke menangkap sosok Hinata di tengah-tengah kerumunan, dengan Tsunade di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi bingung menghampirinya. Hinata, paling pemalu di sekolahnya, nyaris tidak pernah mencari urusan dengan guru-guru apalagi kepala sekolah dengan cara jauh-jauh dari mereka. Sekarang? Ada apa?

"A-aku—Tsunade-sama, tolong p-percayalah. Itu hanya kesalahpahaman dan... dan foto itu aku ambil s-secara tidak sengaja—ini... ini k-kecerobohanku, Ts-Tsunade-sama—"

"Bicara jelas saja tidak becus. Aku tidak yakin kalau kau _tidak_ berbohong, Hyuuga!" sindir Ino lagi. Kumpulan siswi di sekelilingnya ikut menimpali perkataannya.

Hinata memucat. Semua orang juga tahu, Tuhan tidak memberikan gadis itu mulut yang bisa dipakai untuk berdebat. Dalam sedetik Sasuke berpikir bahwa gadis itu akan menyerah, tetapi pikirannya ditepis.

"Jangan... j-jangan kurangi poin mereka, Tsunade-sama," kata-kata terakhir Hinata sebelum wajahnya menunduk ke tanah, bersiap menangis.

_Tolol_, pikir Sasuke. Kenapa harus menangis demi penyelamatan poin dirinya, dan, yeah, Sasori? Benar-benar polos. Tipenya.

Apanya—

_Ugh, apa-apaan pikiranku tadi?_ gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hmm. Aku mengerti," kata Tsunade. Ditatapnya Hinata yang menunduk. "Aku akan pikirkan kemungkinan itu nanti—tapi aku belum akan bicara pada orang tuanya. "Hinata Hyuuga," panggilnya singkat. "Aku bisa saja menarik hukuman mereka, tapi justru kau," ia menghela nafas—seperti biasa. "Kau bisa saja mendapat pemotongan poin lebih besar daripada Sasuke dan Sasori sebelumnya dapatkan. Pencemaran nama baik—hukumannya cukup untuk membuatmu dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini."

Sekolah mereka mengadakan sistem poin ketertiban. Di mana melakukan kekerasan fisik terhadap guru dan atau kepala sekolah, atau mengonsumsi narkoba secara blak-blakan mendapat minus poin terberat, termasuk di dalamnya melakukan ciuman bibir. Maksudnya, yeah... "kalau mau pacaran, sebaiknya di luar sekolah". Bila minus poin sudah mencapai -100, seorang murid bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Dan pencemaran nama baik tentu mendapat potongan poin yang besar.

Di depan pintu kelas, Sasuke tersentak.

_Hinata..._

**ҩҩҩ**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, apa udah melenceng jauh dari kerangka awal? *garuk-garuk kepala* ==a<strong>

**Maaf kalo alurnya _terkesan lebay._ Ide poin-poinan ini Aya dapet dari sekolah salah satu temen, selain lebih sopan juga lebih... ribet dan terkesan kakunya :D #plak**

**SasuHina mungkin bakal lebih jelasnya chap depan (dan semoga merupakan chap terakhir X3 )**

**Xioro; hahah, bahkan mungkin terlampau lembut ya ^^' #plak updated!**

**fie-chan; oke, updated tapi ini nggak kilat tapi SIPUT._. #plak**

**Ai HinataLawliet; ** ;3 #plak**

**hehe... nggak terlalu konsis ke romance-nya kok. ini aja nggak jelas genre-nya apa, mungkin School Life doang :D #plak updated!**

**Mau review? /owo\**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasori menegakkan kepala yang sedari tadi tertekuk selama menikmati semangkuk ramen. Ia meninggalkan ramennya dan kemudian beranjak dari kursi, keluar dari kantin cepat-cepat. Sakura yang tadi ikut makan ramen di sebelah Sasori, mengangkat alis dan menyusul sepupunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya si gadis _pink_. Namun Sasori hanya menggeleng.

"Ada ribut-ribut," jawab Sasori pendek. Didengarkannya sumber keributan itu lebih seksama. Iya, tepatnya di koridor sekolah. Sakura menautkan alis marah karena merasa diabaikan, mencolek-colek pundak sepupunya demi mendapatkan perhatian itu kembali.

"Tapi ramennya belum dibayar," tukas Sakura.

"Nanti aku kembali," balas Sasori.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia membiarkan Sasori pergi.

**ҩҩҩ**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Phototragedy:.<strong>

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**_Warning! Ide aneh, alur maksa dan terlalu banyak typo, super duper mega giga telat update_**

_.:SasuHinaSaso|..._SasoSaku?

* * *

><p>Cowok berambut merah itu mendekati sumber suara. Kerumunan cewek-cewek melingkari sang kepala sekolah di koridor, sedangkan ada seseorang di sebelah sang kepsek tersebut.<p>

Hinata?

Jujur, dia ingin tahu bagaimana foto salah paham menakjubkan itu bisa dibuat. Apa Hinata... sengaja? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin seperti itu. Tidak semudah itu.

_Palingan kecerobohan gadis itu lagi, seperti biasa._

Terdengar beberapa timpalan cewek-cewek dari kerumunan itu dan ia bisa melihat bahwa di sana, Hinata mulai meneteskan air mata. Cengeng, tapi yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah...

_... kasihan._

Kerumunan tersibak, dan Hinata berlari menjauh. Dia berpapasan dengan Tenten, kemudian masuk ke perpustakaan dan menutup pintunya.

Sasori menghela nafas.

**ҩҩҩ**

Perpustakaan kosong, kecuali sederetan rak beserta bukunya dan seorang gadis bermata lavender duduk di salah satu kursinya. Hinata nyaris stres memikirkan semuanya. Bencana foto itu membawa dampak besar terhadap eksistensinya di sekolah. Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa sejauh ini akibatnya.

_Ayolah, itu kan, cuma kecelakaan fotografi biasa. Harusnya aku hapus foto itu sebelum Sakura melihatnya..._

Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat. Tsunade bahkan sampai berang. KHS bukanlah sekolah tempat di mana kita bisa sepuasnya bertingkah layaknya _bad boy _dan _bitchy_. Merupakan sekolah unggulan dengan murid-murid terpilih, dan—oke... hal itu sudah diulang-ulang berkali-kali.

Hinata termangu. Andai ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya—

Tok tok tok.

"Hinata!" desis seseorang tepat di depan pintu perpustakaan. "Ini Tenten. Aku boleh masuk?"

Gadis yang dipanggil itu mengangguk.

"Maaf, kamu nggak lagi nangis, kan?"

Hinata menepuk dahinya. "T-tidak."

Tenten membuka pintu. Seharusnya, Tenten bisa masuk ke dalam perpustakaan tanpa mengetuk seperti itu. Masalahnya, gadis itu sensitif terhadap perasaan orang sekali. Ia menghela nafas lega melihat Hinata duduk di salah satu kursi kayu tanpa air mata di pipinya.

Ah, dia kira hanya Tenten.

Ternyata juga ada Sasori di belakang Tenten. Hinata terpaku, merasa pipinya memerah, hanya memandang saat Tenten dan Sasori duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Tenten yang pertama kali membuka percakapan. "Jadi... Hinata, Tsunade-sama masih nggak percaya?"

"Kalo percaya, ngapain Hinata nangis," sambar Sasori malas.

Tenten melotot.

"Tidak usah terlalu d-dipikirkan, kok," geleng Hinata cepat-cepat. "Kalau... k-kalau sudah sekeruh ini masalahnya... lebih baik aku keluar dari sekolah saja," katanya lemas.

"Kau kira kami akan membiarkan itu terjadi, Hinata?" potong Tenten. "Masalah _epic_ kayak gini nggak sepantasnya dibesar-besarkan. Nanti pasti ada cara," dahinya mengerut. "Tapi sekali-sekali, kerjai saja si Uchiha itu. Karena masalah ini, sekarang pasarannya turun, kan? Hehe," ia terkekeh sendiri, kemudian berubah cengengesan saat tidak ada yang menganggap lucu. "Maaf. Kamu terlalu sensitif, Hinata."

Hinata tahu, tidak dibilang pun ia sudah tahu. Itulah yang ia sesalkan. Ruwet sekali... Berniat mengerjai Sasuke? Yang benar saja. Hinata benar-benar akan dipancung sepulang sekolah.

"T-tapi... Sasori-san p-percaya, kan?" tanya Hinata takut. Ia beralih pada si-cowok-merah yang sedari tadi ada di sebelah Tenten. Sasori terkesiap.

"Iya. Tapi percuma saja..."

**ҩҩҩ**

Berbohong, tidak. Berbohong, tidak. Berbohong, tidak.

"Berbohong saja," kata Hinata lemas.

**ҩҩҩ**

**Pulang sekolah**

Kepala sekolah sekaligus wanita eksekutif yang berwajah awet muda itu melangkah di koridor luar sekolahnya. Di sebelahnya ada wakil ketua OSIS, Shikamaru, membahas rencana akhir tahun ajaran kali ini.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama—"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Seperti dugaannya, Hinata, berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak memelas lagi seperti tadi siang. Hinata menunduk, seolah lupa apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Tsunade tenang. Bagaimanapun, semua murid yang berada di bawah pengawasannya sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. "Kita bicarakan hal itu besok pagi. Aku perlu meminta orang tua Sasuke dan wali Sasori untuk berhadapan denganmu sendiri."

Hinata terkena dorongan aneh untuk menangis lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berhadapan dengan orang tua Sasuke atau siapapun. Sejak kemarin, semua orang membicarakan hal "itu" dan berubah sinis pada Sasuke dan Sasori, dan baginya itu semua karena salahnya.

Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi ia tidak mau Sasuke dianggap benar-benar gay.

"Tsunade-sama, aku... AKU MEMANG SENGAJA MEMOTRET SASUKE DAN SASORI KEMARIN! Eh— Aku... berbohong waktu itu. S-sekarang, jangan anggap Sasuke dan Sasori ada hubungan apapun lagi," katanya dengan nafas memburu. Tsunade terkejut. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Beberapa murid yang akan pulang mendadak berkumpul lagi di sekeliling mereka.

Termasuk Sasori.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan itu, Hinata?" tanya Tsunade setelah berhasil mengatasi kekagetannya. Hinata menunduk lagi. Gadis itu mencari-cari alasan palsu.

"Ngg..." Dari ekor mata Hinata, ia melihat Ino di kerumunan tersenyum prihatin dan mengatakan 'apa kataku'. Benar-benar terpuruk.

**ҩҩҩ**

Tenten baru saja mengantongi kunci perpustakaan ketika mendengar sesuatu di pinggir lapangan. Ia berjalan mendekati koridor. Seperti tadi siang, kali ini Hinata pasti mencoba bicara lagi pada Tsunade. Tidak ada yang istimewa.

Tapi kenapa Hinata mengatakan hal yang 180 derajat berbanding terbalik dari yang Hinata katakan di perpustakaan? Jangan-jangan—

**ҩҩҩ**

Semua orang menunggu jawabannya. Tsunade sama menelisik wajahnya dengan curiga. Hinata ingin masuk lubang, keluar dari sekolah ini atau apapun. Waktu berjalan lambat.

"Itu... karena..."

"Dia bohong. Dia benar."

Hinata terkejut begitu merasakan ada tangan yang merangkul lehernya dari belakang. Seorang cowok, dan dahinya tertarik ke hadapan dagu cowok itu, yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Kemudian, "cowok itu" melepas tarikannya, tapi bukan rangkulannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku berciuman dengan Sasori sementara gadis ini berpacaran denganku?"

Kerumunan murid-murid dari kelas 10 sampai 12 terkejut. Para siswa mengerutkan alisnya, sementara para siswi langsung pasang muka pangeranku-diembat-orang termasuk Ino dan Karin. Jeng, jeng. Siapa cowok ini? Hinata bahkan belum melihat wajahnya.

Mungkinkah Sasori? Tidak, dia ada di kerumunan dan ikut mengerutkan alis juga. Jadi siapa dia—jangan-jangan—

"Itu hanya kecelakaan kecil yang seharusnya tidak naik cetak. Jadi tidak ada yang harus dihukum di sini," kata cowok itu tegas. Bahkan Tsunade terkejut. Lebih terkejut daripada ketika Hinata berbicara tadi.

Kemudian, cowok itu bicara lagi.

"Waktu itu kameramu ter-tekan saat jatuh, kan?" ia berbisik, mendekatkan bibirnya ke puncak kepala Hinata. Rasanya peredaran darah Hinata akan berhenti saat itu juga.

"Eh... i-iya. Gomennasai..."

"Anda dengar sendiri, kan?" si cowok mengangkat wajahnya. "Dia memang penggugup, jadi seharusnya kau maklumi."

Tsunade menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya, baiklah. Terserah apa kata kalian. Aku sudah dibuat pusing seharian ini," beliau menoleh pada Hinata. "Aku akan tetap memanggil orang tua kalian, tapi mungkin untuk alasan yang berbeda. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang," katanya seraya memberi aba-aba bubar pada kerumunan yang ada di belakangnya.

Cowok itu menarik Hinata menjauh dari keramaian, ke depan UKS.

**ҩҩҩ**

"T-tolong lepas, aku bisa jalan sendiri," pinta Hinata lemas.

Segala insiden tadi menguras tenaganya dan terutama_ mood_-nya hari ini. Ide berbohong pada Tsunade-sama ia lakukan atas perintah hatinya sendiri, ia tidak mau ada murid yang bermasalah, barang sedikitpun, hanya karena kecerobohannya. Lebih baik Hinata saja yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah, atau setidaknya orang tuanya saja yang mendapat kecaman keras setiap hari.

Celakanya, gadis itu lupa menyiapkan alasan. Dan tahu apa jadinya? Akhirnya, berakhir dengan konyol ditambah ketika cowok ini langsung merangkulnya, mengatakan bahwa... Hinata adalah pacarnya.

Kaats...

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau berbohong untukku," ujar cowok itu pelan, seperti sudah mengetahui isi hatinya. "Atau untuk siapapun."

Eh?

Dalam satu sentakan kuat, cowok itu membalik tubuh ringan Hinata berbalik menghadapnya. Hinata menggigil ketika satu tatapan mata onyx bertemu tatapannya. Sekarang Hinata yakin bahwa peredaran darah di tubuhnya meningkat dua kali lipat.

Sialan. Sasuke!

Sialansialansialan.

Hinata menutup matanya, berharap ini hanya mimpi, tapi ia masih menemukan wajah yang sama ketika membuka matanya. Malang sekali kisah hidupnya. Ketika memikirkan hal itu, Hinata malah menemukan sesuatu yang pas untuk membalas perkataan menusuk Sasuke tadi.

"S-sasuke-san juga berbohong dengan mengatakan... mengatakan... kalau aku... _pacar..._ Sasuke-san," Hinata menutup matanya lagi, takut membayangkan reaksi yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Anehnya, Sasuke malah menarik wajah mereka semakin dekat sehingga Hinata menutup matanya. Lagi.

"Memang, tapi aku akan membuat hal itu jadi kenyataan," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis. Terlalu tipis untuk dilihat semua orang, tapi Hinata melihatnya. Gadis itu mulai berpikir bahwa kalimat yang tepat menggambarkannya saat ini, adalah—

... Digoda malaikat mesum. Hii.

Sudah, sudah.

"M-maksudnya?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Kau bisa benar-benar berpacaran denganku," ujar Sasuke datar, dengan nada agak... menggoda. Oke, sekarang cowok itu membuat jantung Hinata berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ber-pacaran dengan S-Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata mengkeret.

Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga berjarak dua senti. Aman, kepala sekolah dan guru-guru kan, sudah pulang. Tinggal anak-anak ekskul basket dan mading yang masih tinggal di sekolah ini.

Eh, tunggu sebentar.

_Aman? Untuk..._

Salah. Membuat jantung Hinata berdetak lima kali lebih cepat.

"Jangan panggil aku Sasuke-san."

Sasuke berbisik, semakin lembut. Jarang ada yang melewati UKS jam segini. Untung saja. Kalau iya, Hinata sudah berharap menghilang dari tadi.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "S-Sasuke-kun."

"Kau sudah membuat aku berbohong hanya untuk membelamu, sekarang kau yang harus membayarnya," Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Kalau kau tidak mau menjadi pacarku, aku akan menghantuimu setiap malam."

Cowok itu bercanda.

"I-iya. S-Sasuke-sa—Sasuke-kun. I...-ya. Iya," kata Hinata sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya, dan sekarang tubuhnya. Kalimatnya kacau. "Aku... mau. B-boleh."

Gadis itu kira akan ada ledakan perasaan atau apa, tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Sasuke diam saja. Namun sekarang cowok itu mulai mengambil sesuatu dari tas yang sedari tadi tersampir di sebelah bahunya. Kameranya! Sasuke menjauhkan kamera itu ketika Hinata akan mengambilnya.

Cowok itu benar-benar sedang mempermainkannya.

_CUP!_

Dengan cepat, Sasuke mengecup dahi Hinata sambil tetap mengangkat kamera Hinata di tangannya. Gadis itu tersentak. Kemudian, Sasuke mengembalikan kameranya dan sebelum ia beranjak pergi, Sasuke mengulas senyum—atau seringai—tipis.

Kelihatannya Sasuke serius akan perkataannya barusan.

**ҩҩҩ**

CKREK!

Dari tempat persembunyian mereka, Sakura tersenyum puas. Mungkin juga sedikit rasa balas dendam'. Mereka, di dalam UKS, menonton drama asia dadakan yang terjadi di depan mereka dengan mata melotot. Kamera di genggamannya melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Ia membayangkan, bila foto ini ditunjukkan di hadapan Sasori, mungkin cowok itu bakal lebih cemburu atau bahkan mengejeknya 'semua orang kan, sudah tahu mereka pacaran. Foto itu nggak bakal laku, Baka' atau semacamnya.

"SASUKE BENERAN PACARAN SAMA HINATA?" tanya Tenten histeris, yang langsung dibekap oleh Naruto.

Dan agak jauh di ranjang UKS, Sasori hanya bisa mengerutkan mulut. Cowok berambut merah itu agak... cemburu. Naruto masih sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku sketsanya. Mungkinkah salah satu _scene_ drama asia tadi bakal dijadikan komik olehnya?

"Tapi Sasuke nggak cukup romantis, tuh," komentar Tenten lagi._ Mood_-nya langsung melorot.

"Sakura," panggil Sasori. "Bukannya kamu naksir Sasuke? Kok nggak marah?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah sepupunya dan memasang senyum termanisnya. "Iya sih, tapi..." gadis berambut pink gum itu terdiam sejenak. "Sekarang aku naksirnya sama Sasori-kun. Boleh, kan?"

Jangan salahkan Sakura kalau sekarang Sasori tersedak dan _blushing_ lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

**ҩҩҩ**

**The epilog?**

**Malam hari.**

"Sasuke," ujar Mikoto tegas. "Aku masih bingung dengan e-mail kedua dari pihak sekolah ini. Apabila—"

"Itu salah paham, mereka sudah bilang," kata Sasuke malas. Ia membuang bola basket ke dalam kamarnya yang terbuka. Mikoto melotot, pertanda beliau tidak menyukai ke-_slengean_ anak bungsunya tersebut. Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya kembali.

"Tapi mereka bilang bahwa kamu sudah punya pacar. Setidaknya di pesan itu tertulis demikian. Kenapa tidak pernah bilang pada orang tuamu, Sasuke?" Mikoto berdecak heran. "Dan kali ini semoga bukan cowok seperti kemarin, kan? Yang jelas, aku berharap gadis itu terhormat. Jelas asal-usulnya—"

"Ya, ya," potong Sasuke. Ayahnya akan pulang setengah jam lagi. Mungkinkah ia harus memulai penjelasan seperti di sekolah tadi, dan sekalian membawa Hinata ke rumahnya?

**ҩҩҩ**

* * *

><p><strong>.:THE END:.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HAH? TAMAT? KOK NGEGANTUNG GINI? UPDATE-NYA LAMA DEWA LAGI! #jrengg<strong>

**Well, Aya malah ngerasa kalo ending "sesungguhnya" adalah pas Sakura nyatain perasaan ke Sasori itu XD soalnya lebih terarah. Maaf bagi penggemar SasuHina. Saya malah buat mereka makin OOC di fict ini TT^TT**

**Enaknya sih, bagian SasuHina (?) itu ada sequel-nya ;) #asaljanji tapi nggak tau deh bisa kayak gitu apa nggak.**

**Maaf kalo endingnya jelek. JELEK BANGET NIH!**

**#curcol**

***ditendang***

***bangkit dengan memar di sana-sini***

**OH IYA! ALURNYA MAKSA, YA? *pundung***

**ulva: SasuHina dan SasoSaku, ternyata ;) (?)**

**updatenya nggak kilat TT^TT**

**suatu saat setiap author butuh saran dari para reader, jadi sekali-sekali gak usak jadi silent reader... #sksd #ditendang**

**cuma bisa segini TT^TT mau review lagi?**

**YamanakaemO: awalnya sih cinta segitiga~ #eh?**

**maafkan saya yang mendadak centil begini. dan saya kelas 1 SMA ^_^ salam kenal!**

**Ichaa ga login: peraturannya ganas amat ._. #ikutannangis #ditendang**

**update :D lama banget sih. masih mau review?**

**azalea ungu: sayangnya harus... Aya nggak suka kepanjangan. eh. suka juga sih (?)**

**alurnya kecepetan ya? (harus nambahin warning nih gue ._. )**

**masih mau review kan? #puppyeyes**

**reina-chan.22 lagi kagak login: #pelukpeluk #ikutannangis #ditendang**

**#pundung ._.**

**btw, kompi saya nggak lola sih tapi dibatesin parental control. sedih bener #ikutancurcol #eh**

**#ditendang x_x**

**apdated (?) ! mau review... lagi?**


End file.
